


A Deliberation

by kilt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn realizes that Brienne is quite similar to her youngest daughter Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deliberation

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

"I am no lady," Brienne said briefly and stumped on.

This short yet significant phrase led Catelyn's thoughts to her youngest daughter. Is she still alive? Will she ever see her again?

Arya was never keen on doing feminine occupations like embroidery. She hated getting told stories about damsels in distress and their knight in shiny armor. In fact, she enjoyed it much more being a knight. She loved getting involved in seemingly never ending wooden sword fights or going on adventurous trips to the woods.

Would Arya be somewhat similar to Brienne when she became an adult? Arya would most definitely like wearing armor and fighting in a tourney. But would her stubbornness get her into trouble?

"In all likelihood," Catelyn said to herself with a big smile on her lips while she caught up with Brienne's fast pace.


End file.
